South Park StorySong Meme
by kyla k
Summary: Just what it says-ten song/ten character/pair meme.  Tried this to beat writers' block and I think it worked.  Pretty fun.  Read, comment, then try it yourself. T for language, implied sexual stuff, derp, it's South Park, you know?


**A/N: So. I have the END of my story "Absence Suits you Best" all written. Well, pretty much the whole thing. But ONE STUPID CONVERSATION in the next chapter I'm publishing has me STUCK. So…I'm doing this instead, because it sounded fun and I'm hoping my writers' block goes away after doing this little meme.**

**Took the idea from MasqueradingVillain.**

**And now you all must do one too. *evil laugh***

**Also, don't laugh at my taste in music or my pairings. Or I'll fingerbang you. **

**I MEAN IT.**

**Ha. **

_Music Meme for Writers_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever._

_2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the songs are over. No skipping songs either._

_Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

I Want You to Want Me-Letters to Cleo

Candy (Wendy/Cartman)

"Next up is….WENDY!"

I take a breath as the emcee calls my name. I have never in my life sung karaoke, but I guess there's a first time for everything. My legs are shaking. Actually shaking. I take the mic and hear my music start to play.

"I want you to want me…." I start to sing. Wow. I don't sound too bad. I look out across the room, trying to see Eric, but the crowd is too big. Oh, God, the crowd. People are drinking, laughing, dancing in their seats. I start to move a little bit, getting into the music.

Where the hell is Eric? I'm singing to him, after all, even if he doesn't know it yet.

A guy in the front row holds his drink up in a toast. I keep singing, dancing, and grab the drink from his hand. He looks shocked but I wait for an instrumental break in the song and slam the beverage. Finally, I see Eric stand in the back. He is smiling.

I sing the last line while looking directly at him and raise my arms in a "V" as the music ends.

Bad Romance-Lady Gaga

Keneric (Kenny/Cartman)

The bell rings and Cartman catches Kenny's eye. The blonde flashes the larger boy a mischievous smile, a silent "yes" to the question proposed in a stealthily passed note. _"Will you meet me in the janitor's closet for study hall?"_

Kenny gets there first and picks the lock with his driver's license. He closes the door softly behind him and waits 30 seconds, a minute, two minutes. Finally, Cartman opens the door and slides in the dark room, barely making a sound.

The two boys don't speak, instead relying on feel. The husky boy forcefully undresses his smaller companion and turns him around, forcing him to his knees. The cracking sound that reverberates as he hits the ground only turns him on. Kenny doesn't cry out; he loves this. He loves Cartman.

Cartman only loves the fact that he can be as rough as he wants with Kenny. He has killed the little blonde seven times now, and he just keeps coming back for more.

Dancing with Myself-Billy Idol

K2 (Kenny/Kyle)

Kyle turns up the stereo and tosses his green ushanka to the side. The music drowns out Sheila's shouting as he begins to dance around, jumping on the bed, up on the chair, dancing with the coatrack in the corner.

With a shake of his auburn curls, Kyle gets a rush. He realizes that he is happy. Just happy to be here, alone, in his room. This is a side that he never really shows his friends. A side that really can let loose and be crazy. Why can't he act like this with his friends?

"Kyle Broflovski, you turn that down this instant!" Sheila is still yelling, knocking on the locked door. Kyle just turns the volume up even more. He throws off his shirt, tossing it on the bed. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, admiring the crazed look in his eyes.

The music is so loud and he is so engrossed in his solo dance that he doesn't notice the blonde boy in an orange parka sitting in the tree outside his window, snapping photos with an old Nikon.

Superman-Goldfinger

Wendy

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!" reads the card in my hands.

Thanks for the reminder. I tried to quit counting birthdays about ten years ago. Today, I'm 35. And today, I'm going to start living the 20s I never had.

I always had to get the perfect grades, join the right organizations, pay my bills on time, take care of my friends when their crises took over…I really did try to do everything. Everything. And now, I'm left with just myself, after everyone has happily paired up and had children, or run off to chase their dreams. I'm just boring banker Wendy. Well, until yesterday. I quit the job. Now on to the fun stuff.

I walk into the tattoo parlor with my head held high. Pointing to the birds riding stars, I say "Those. Here." I place my hands on my chest, above my breasts and out towards my shoulders."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course."

Finally, something I have always wanted to do. Done.

Starfish & Coffee-Prince

Tweek X Butters

I don't remember the first time I saw him, but wow, it must have been third or fourth grade. He shook and twitched, and everyone thought he was strange. Except me; I realized that we were boring and he had a story to tell. His mis-buttoned shirt, his quakes and shakes, his messy hair, his coffee addiction. All I wanted was to know him, to know his secrets. Now, we are about to graduate, and I'm not sure I'll ever see him again. Ever. I have to say something. Oh, hamburgers. I'm so nervous.

"Uh, T-Tweek?"

He turns around and jumps. "Agh! B-Butters!" I start to ask him if he will sign my yearbook, but he grabs the back of my head and kisses me right on the mouth. Not what I expected, but…but I like it. He tastes just like coffee.

Mr. Brightside-The Killers

Stendy (Stan/Wendy)

Stan watches people spill out of the club from across the street. His car is warm, but the night is cold, and the windows keep fogging up. An hour into his amateur spy act, he is rewarded (rewarded?) with a view of Wendy, leaving the club arm in arm with _him. _

Stan has no idea why he is so addicted to this. Maybe pain is like an opiate to him, some sort of drug that makes his heart beat faster and his brain seem more lucid. Maybe he just equates "Wendy" with "pain" and can't get enough of either. Maybe he enjoys being jealous; it is such a black emotion in his otherwise average life.

"You're the one that broke up with her, idiot," he tells himself. He enjoys the delicious tears that prick his eyes as he watches her stand on tiptoe to kiss _him_.

Murder (Or a Heart Attack)—Old 97s

Kenny (in character from my multichap "Absence Suits you Best")

It's pointless to close the window. It's been broken now for about four years, and it don't lock anyway. Besides, leaving it open just makes me feel like I'll wake up and see her sitting outside sittin' in my tree, smiling like nothin' ever happened. Now I know this ain't the best neighborhood, but what's the worst that could happen? Anytime I meet an untimely end I just wake up the next day like nothin' ever happened.

Just one more night. I'll only wait one more night, I'm sure tonight will be the night I look out the window at some odd hour, like 3am, and see her there, poised with a penny in her hand gettin' ready to toss it at my window. Tomorrow night, I'll close it so I don't freeze. Won't matter anyway, even if I do freeze. I'll just come back the next day, like nothin' ever happened. Just like always.

I always wonder, though, what I missed durin' the short time I was gone.

Drunken Lament-Ludo

Style (Stan/Kyle)

"KYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!" Oof. Fell. Tripped over bushes. Hahahah, bushes! Wait, this bush is kind of soft, like a cloud, like Kyle's hair, like…oh wait. Need to find Kyle.

"! Wake up!" Damn that vodka. And that Scotch. And that shot with a funny name. I don't feel so well. How did I end up on my ass on the ground? It's wet and cold. No. I won't cry.

"God damn it, Stan, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you wasted and shouting up at my window?"

"Ky. I miss you. Please come down and…" Oh shit. I just barfed on Sheila's rosebushes. She is going to kill me.

Alison Foley-Better Than Ezra

Bunny (Butters/Kenny)

Kenny McCormick sits lazily on his ratty sofa, smoking a joint and watching "Clerks." The buzzing of his phone brings him out of his stupor.

"Hey, Butters, what's up?"

"H-hi, K-Kenny. I was wondering if I c-could um, come over?"

Kenny doesn't know what to say. Whenever he sees Butters, its like something inside him snaps. He suddenly doesn't want to be Kenny McCormick anymore. He thinks Butters can save him. He knows Butters can change this path of his that has gone astray over the years. Butters. He closes his eyes and imagines kissing the little blonde, taking him by surprise. He gets an idea. Butters can save him from his life of sloth. He can save Butters from a life of monotony and overbearing parents.

"Yes."

No Myth-Michael Penn

Wendy/Kenny

She woke up today and decided to question every single decision she has ever made. She just doesn't know anything anymore, and for some reason, that feels good.

"Hey, Wendy!" Stan shouts her name as she passes him in the hallway. She doesn't look back. She ignores Token and Clyde as they smile and wave. She has one goal in mind, and it involves only her and one one person. One person she took care to ignore over the years, lest she be tempted to do something…_un-Wendy-like._

Outside, the air is cold. She can see her breath, announcing her excitement. She makes her way to the side of the building, and finds her target next to the dumpsters, smoking a cigarette, alone.

She walks up to him and without a word, puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him into the wall, effectively trapping him. He drops his cigarette in shock. She stands on her toes and brings her lips to his, thrilled by the sudden dizziness.

S_o this is what it feels like…._

**End note: Well obviously I still have my multichap on my mind in a big way. Some of this is so derivative. Oh well. Drunk Stan makes me laugh. Also not sure why Kenny is talking the way he does to Murder (Or a Heart Attack) because the whole vignette is inspired by my multichap but he doesn't talk that way in that story so…yeah. Also for some reason I gave grown up Wendy one of my tattoos. O-o-o-ok. At least now I feel like after I clean I can finish the chapter that was giving me issues, yay!**


End file.
